Protector
right|300px The NTE-3120, NSEA-Protector is an Evolution Heavy Cruiser that serves as the flagship for the NSEA. It is commanded by Peter Quincy Taggart, and is Earth's most powerful interstellar spacecraft. Its length is 441 m. Crew The ship has a large crew, approximatly 600 people, the highest ranking officers and people of important position seem to have formed a bond with one another. This ship is the only known NSEA vessel with a Mak'Tar crewmember. Known Crewmembers *Peter Quincy Taggart - Commander. *Dr. Lazarus - Advisor. *Tawny Madison - Computer specialist. *Laredo - Pilot. *Tech Sergeant Chen - Lead technical expert and engineer. *Laliari - Assistant engineer. *Roc Ingersol - Security Chief. History Structure Mess Hall The mess hall is where the ship's extensive crew gathers to dine. It also serves an entertainment function by doubling as a bowling alley. Armory The secure armory facility is located on Level C, in hallway 5 of the Protector's main fuselage. Apparently located across from the mess hall. Main Barracks The Main barracks are where the bulk of the Protector's officers and other lower-ranked personnel spent most of their time. It runs the whole length of the ship. 23:11, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Command Deck The command deck is where the Protector is controlled and commanded from. Located at the very top of the ship, this is where all of the command personnel resided for most of the time. Nearly all Ship systems, as well as The Omega 13 were mainly regulated and controlled from this point. The command deck included a Command chair, a weapons station, a Lieutenant's station, a Ship's pilot's station, Several computer displays, and a viewing screen. Meeting Room This is where the crew gathered to discuss present situations, as well as other subjects. Here, court-martials and peace summits could be conducted as well, in a pinch. Engine Room This is where the ship's engines were given power and boosted and lowered in energy from. The Beryllium sphere was located here. Doctor Lazarus' Laboratory The laboratory of Dr. Lazarus. It is assumed to be where Lazarus carries out his profession of scientist when he is not on the Command Deck. Digital Conveyor room This is where the digital conveyor was located and operated from. There may be more than one of these rooms. Rec Room A spacious, high-roofed recreational room, where the crew could relax and have fun. Surface Pod Launch Bay This is where Surface Pods are launched from. Air Ducts There were several air ducts located throughout the ship. Several times over the course of the origiinal TV show, air ducts were used as escape routes for crewmen and aliens alike, as well as hideouts and as a means to sneak around the ship. The Chompers The chompers are located deep in the ship. The reason for their existence is a mystery. They are a set of metal, hammering crushers that pound in sequence. There is a flame wall that appeared at the end of the chomper crushers that was used by the Commander to stop the alien beast that chased him through the chompers during an episode. Cooling Vent rooms There are many of these throughout the ship. They are large cylindrical rooms with huge fans at their bases and a small walkway across them. The Omega 13 was contained in one of these. Emergency Engine Override room Any engine self destruct program or other harmful subroutine can be ovveridden from here. Technology The ship is equipped with a state of the art quantum flux drive, the protector is capable of sustained speeds in excess of mark 15, and sprints of up to mark 20. It is known to make use of two methods of transportation for personnel to and from the ship, the surface pods and the digital conveyer. The ship is the only known vessel to be equipped with the mysterious Omega-13, a device capable of reversing time 13 seconds, a chance to redeem a single mistake. Offensive Capabilities The ship has a plethora of offensive weaponry, it has four resonance cannon batteries, as well as a full compliment of gannet magnets, pulse catapults, and quantum rockets. But its primary weapon is the blue particle cannons, and has additional red. Defensive Capabilities The ships primary defense seems to be its plasma armor. Real World The iconic NSEA Protector was designed by legendary Galaxy Quest art director Geogg z. Walters. It was extrapolated from advanced proposals for real NASA space technology, the Protector has been turned into toys, model kits, and even a best-selling air freshener. Behind the Scenes Designing the NSEA Protector was a huge challenge for Geoff Walters. Walters came up with nearly a hundred different ideas for the ship but none of them satisfied the artistic eye of the series creator Frank Rose. Finally during a friendly game of tennis, the frustrated Walters accidently slammed his racket into the net post, shattering the upper part of the rim. A sheepish Walters held up the broken racket. To his shock. Rose looked at it and said "thats it! thats our ship!". Notes (The Real, Real World) *Pegasus Hobbies produced two variations of the NSEA-Protector, a pre-built and painted model, and a model kit. *The designation "NTE" supposedly stands for, "Not the Enterprise." Category:Ships (Fictional)